


Here Kitty

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [599]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: thebaconsandwichofregret askedPrompt: Brotp me baby!





	Here Kitty

“Your cat is a monster”

“I thought he was a beast?”

“That too.  John, drag your attention away from your damn code for two seconds and  _look_.”

John sighed, taking the enforced break as an excuse to pick up his empty coffee mug.  “What?”

She thrust yesterday’s dress. “Look!” 

John looked, and since he liked to live dangerously, he took a sip of his fresh brew before answering. “And what am I looking at?”

“The damage your foul feline has wrought! See!”

John put down his cup, opened his desk drawer and withdrew an overlarge magnifying glass he’d bought at the junk shop last week for just such an opportunity.  

Penny’s squeak of indignation turned into a laugh.  “You bastard!” she giggled, throwing her dress over her shoulder so should could rest her hands on her hips.

He winked at her through the lens.  “My parents were married by the time they got to me.”

“Fine, you, you… _cat person_.”

John spread his arms. “Guilty as charged. And your dress is fine, and will be fine as long as you don’t leaving it laying out where it’s just too tempting to nap on.”

She swung it off her shoulder and threw it at his head. “Read the label, contact the designer, get me a suitable replacement, cat boy.”

As she swished off, John’s cat appeared between his ankles.  He sat down and dragged her onto his lap, where she immediately began to purr.

“So you owe her a new dress.” He got only a meow in response.  “Hush. Play nice. Also, I guess this is yours now?” He draped the dress over the dark fur. “It is your colour?”

His cat made a happy, chirping sound, curled up under the drape, and went to sleep.

John rolled his eyes and, careful not to wake her, googled up an email for this designer.


End file.
